The 11th
by roxaslol11
Summary: Getting sucked into the box? Student Iris gets sucked into a tiny pencil box where characters (Blue exorcist based) find her and have to help her get back to the real world. What will happen along the way? Will romance spring? There's only one way to find out...come enter the world of Blue exorcist.


The box question

One day, Friday April 11th to be exact, I was in Mr. Schmidt's classroom after school. I had asked to look at the box that he said he would be looking at for the box question to see if I could come up with any ideas for my story. I had looked at all the sides top, bottom, and the sides of the box. I really didn't want to look inside the box knowing that's what you want to avoid doing, but eventually I did having had to think of something more.

The next I knew I was dragged into a very unique place. It looked like a magic garden with vibrant flowers and colors everywhere from roses to irises, from lilies to dandelions. Out of all of the flowers and other plants there also there was one thing that caught my eye. It was a girl with blonde hair and green eyes and she was also wearing a somewhat very old looking kimono. She looked like she was having a lot of tending to the garden a very large smile across her face even though I heard something that snapped me out of my trance.

"Hey Elizabeth what are you doing?" A boy around "Elizabeth's" and my age. When I caught glimpse of him, from the back, he was very tall and had bluish, black hair that would make people wonder how did it get that color. He had a school uniform on it was black dress pants, dress shoes, a white dress shirt, striped tie, and a blue blazer. From the sight of him I accidentally let out a gasp making them turn my way. When I got sight of him from the front he had blue eyes, pointed ears, and fangs. He looked strong but also that he had a lot on his mind.

"Who are you? Why are you here? Do you have any business being here?" The boy asked him puzzling me with so many different questions being asked at once. I just looked at them, them apparently waiting for me to answer me hearing a voice from behind us.

"Ren come on, can you not be suspicious about anyone for a second? Can't you see this girl might be lost and wondering how she got here?" A more mature boy asked looking frustrated with the boy apparently called 'Ren'.

Now this boy looked similar, but also very different from Ren. He had very dark brown hair and greenish blue eyes. He was wearing a trench coat that had a symbol on it that was similar to the one on Ren's tie. It was a cross that had a red gem in the middle that was made of cloth. This boy also had four moles on his face and also looked the same age as all of us.

"Danny, are you sure she's lost?" Elizabeth had asked him Danny nodding him looking at me intensely him making me want to hide my face from what Ren said next.

"Daniel stop staring at her, I mean you're making the girl blush like crazy" Ren said then came over to me pulling my cheeks "I mean look at her it's like a tomato or strawberry". Him doing that made me blush more making him start bursting out in laughter.

"Ren stop teasing her I seriously think she's lost this is not a joking matter" Daniel said Elizabeth nodding in agreement with him. I just looked at him surprised someone would be on my side when I haven't even said anything about myself.

"Um, thank you for standing up for me but shouldn't I explain how I got here or who I am?" I asked everyone just looking at me because I finally spoke up. Daniel and Ren just looked at me while Elizabeth stepped forward to me.

"I'm Elizabeth Rae it's nice to meet you" She said bowing her head while I just stood there looking at her amazed at how polite she was to someone she just met.

"I guess I can introduce myself, I'm Ren Bosch this four eyed freak here is my younger twin brother Daniel" Ren said wrapping his arm around Daniel's neck and messed his hair up and knocked his glasses up Daniel breaking free and grabbed his glasses.

"Ren you really need to stop with doing things like that" Daniel said pushing his glasses up his nose then smiled at me. "I'm Daniel Bosch. I'm a teacher at a school near here" He held his hand out Ren looking mad at him and looked angrier when I took the hand and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you I'm Hope" I said smiling and had a slight tilt to my head. I shook his hand smiling the whole time while Ren looked like he was going to bite our heads off.

"Daniel get off of her" Ren said that surprising me, but when I looked at Daniel he pushed what he said aside while he just looked at me.

This was the first time I had boys really fighting over me. At school I had zero guys coming after me and most of the guys that were around me were just really close friends. But this time I had two guys going after me and the worst part was they were not just brothers they were also twins. Daniel and Ren Bosch who looked alike but were very different.

Ren looked at me and took me away from Daniel looking very angry. I just looked up at his face his face looking angrier than what he seemed to be. He had his arms wrapped tightly around me too. I was surprised at how tightly he did hold me too; I was almost not able to breath.

"Ren can you let me go please?" I asked and he shook his head no quickly gripping me tighter than before.

"No Hope" Ren said rubbing his head into me which made me blush again which when I realized it made me sigh. When I sighed it made Ren's grip tighter which made me feel trapped.

"Ren let go it hurts" I said then Daniel came over and pried his arms off of me. I ran over to a tree coughing and trying to catch my breath. Elizabeth was rubbing my back trying to help while Ren looked at me confused with why I was so out of breath.

"Hey Daniel shouldn't we take her to our dorm and let her rest if she's lost?" Ren asked which put Daniel a little off as well as Elizabeth and I. Daniel was looking at Ren then looked at me and nodded which confused me and was making me think if I was going to be staying there with them for the night.

Later that evening, in Ren and Daniel's dorm, they were showing me the way around so I wouldn't get lost, even though I was on the same floor as them. My room was actually right beside theirs which made me a little nervous, but Daniel told me for safety reasons I was put beside them which made me wonder 'Why?'

When I went into my room it was really dusty and I started sneezing. Ren came over to check on me then saw how bad in shape my room was and started dusting. I was told to leave the room so I did as told sighing. That was around the time Daniel came out of his room.

"Oh is Ren cleaning your room?" He asked me and I nodded him laughing. That was what confused me; did he not do this for other people? Is it only me that he does this for? I was about to ask when Daniel patted my head.

"This actually is surprising to see him do this, he doesn't do this type of stuff for just anyone" Is what made it click in my mind what Ren thought about me. He actually liked me.

Now this didn't really give me shock because it would only seem like a petty crush that would mean nothing after a couple days, but it didn't end for weeks. I had started going to Daniel and Ren's school a high class academy used to train people in supernatural combat. The director of the school was odd and made me laugh by how he looked. He wore a white long top hat, white puffy pants, a white dress jacket with a tail, a pink dress shirt, and huge shoes. He also talked with a rather weird an accent that made me laugh as well.

My teacher, like he said he was, was Daniel. He apparently was the youngest to finish the supernatural combat training and was now teaching us it. The director had told me while showing me around that I would be in his class since I would only be there till they figured out how to get me back to my own world, or that's how he put it. It was kind of fun to watch Daniel teach us since he was our age it was easier to understand what he was saying to us rather than any of our other teachers.

After class it was always lunch. I would always sit near Ren and Elizabeth along with their friends such as, Bon, Sean, and Nate. All of us are in the same class when Daniel was teaching so it was easy to be able to sit near them. In the class I sit in between Ren and Elizabeth so that's where I sat at lunch. We were on one side on the table and Bon, Sean, and Nate were on the other. Sometimes Daniel ate lunch with us because some girls in his classes would make him lunch and he couldn't say no to their lunches if he tried so he would make an excuse saying he was eating with us which did work.

Lunch that day was really different though because we were celebrating our birthdays. We all had one cake that we had to share and it was funny with what we got for presents. Daniel got a pair of fake glasses with a mustache attached. I got a necklace with a rose on it. Everyone just looked at my present and tried to figure out how I got a present that nice compared to everyone else. When people started questioning Ren was just looking at me him not even looking like he wondered how I got a necklace so nice. That's when it hit me, Ren bought it and purposely made me open it, I mean he was the one that even gave me the wrapping with it in it.

"Ren you didn't" I mumbled looking at him and he nodded smiling. He touched the rose on the necklace still having the soft smile he did.

"I did because the rose is one of your favorite flowers right?" He asked and I nodded. It was true I loved roses and irises they were my two favorite flowers. I thought since my birthday was the closest that's probably why he got me such a nice present. I was wrong though.

A couple weeks after the party Ren was walking me to the dorm after a long day of us training and he was happy I was letting him.

"Ren shouldn't you be training still like Daniel said to do?" I asked him and he shook his head no then took my hand. That made my face go bright red where I wanted to hide my face. I felt my face burn and me trying to hide my face made Ren laugh whole heartedly. When he started laughing I smiled and looked at him which made him blush because that was the first time I smiled after he started laughing. But after that the good day we were having came to an end.

"Are you Ren Bosch?" A man in a dark coat asked, he had a mask on so we couldn't see his face. When he asked Ren nodded hesitantly. While this was happening I looked behind us and saw more people with the same mask and jacket on. I looked at the man who smirked under his mask then took it off to show us.

"You're to come with us at once. You are under arrest and are sentenced to death" The man said pointing a fake gun at Ren. Ren sighed and scratched his head looking at me. He had kissed my cheek then went with the men leaving me there. I watched them until they were no longer in sight than ran to the dorm to inform Daniel of what happened to Ren.

When I got to the dorm and informed Daniel he looked surprised and muttered, "This isn't part of the deal". That confused me and when I looked at him in confusion he informed me on what was happening. After I learnt what was happening I was astonished. Apparently Daniel and Ren were the sons of the god of Earth and they wanted Ren dead because the powers from being the son the god of Earth were starting to show.

When I had learned this news of him being executed just because he was the son of him I was confused of why. Why were they going to kill him just because of that? Is it really a big deal if he is the son of him and his power has come to him? I eventually asked Daniel these questions and he nodded.

"But we can free him if we show how much he cares for people instead of how dangerous he could be" Daniel said and I looked at him surprised at what he was getting to. He wanted me and him to show how much Ren cared for me and him.

"But would that really work if we did that?" I asked Daniel who nodded and I looked down in disbelief.

"It should we just need help to get to where Ren and the council are" Daniel said then started calling people on his cell phone. I was just sitting there watching him as he did this then he looked at me and nodded.

"We need to leave now" He told me him hurrying to the door and left not even making sure I was following even though I was.

A little later after we had left the dorm Daniel stopped by a different dorm and got Bon, Sean, and Nate. He told me they would help us and that we can't get Elizabeth because we didn't have much time.

We were hurrying to where the council meeting was being held and got there quickly do to Daniel's power towards the school. When we did get there they were about to execute Ren. Ren saw me and his eyes went big with what I said.

"Don't kill Ren! He didn't do anything wrong!" Was what I yelled to the council and they stopped to listen to what we had to say.

"Do you think a demon (the god of Earth is a demon) would give someone like me, a normal human this?" I asked holding the necklace Ren had bought me. The council looked at it noticing there was a real gem in the middle of the rose.

"And do you think he would have many friends if he was this bad demon you say he is?" Daniel ask showing them Bon, Sean, and Nate which made them look like they were thinking if he would.

After our much use of distraction and convincing them to keep Ren alive they did, and they also figured a way to get me back home.

"All you need to do was have Ren open a gate to your world" The one council man said and looked at Ren who had opened one. I looked at him not really wanting to leave but I knew I had to. Before I left I gave everyone a hug including Elizabeth who came after she heard I would be leaving.

The last person I had hugged was Ren who looked like he was crying. When I hugged him and tried to pull away he wouldn't let go so the only thing I could do was kiss him to get him in the state of shock to let me go.

"I'm not going to be back so this is goodbye Ren" I told him and smiled trying to make him feel better that I was leaving instead of upset like he was.

Daniel informed me the gate was going to be closing shortly so it was either I leave or I would be stuck there until Ren got the power to open it again. I was thinking about all I had done there and how nice everyone was, even if it was for temporary I had a lot of fun being with everyone. I got to meet Bon, Sean, Nate, Elizabeth, Daniel, and Ren. All of them took care of me for 4 months and we have gotten really close to each other and that was all about to end if I went through the gate. Apparently Daniel told me their cell numbers should work across worlds which made me happy but it still wouldn't be the same to me.

My last thoughts before leaving were, 'Am I able to stay here? Do I really have to go back', but I knew that I would have to leave and that there was no way around it. The last memory from there was me hearing Ren yell 'No!' when I went into the gate.

I had gone through the gate and came out through the box. Somehow when I looked at what day it was, it was still the 11th and it was the same time and everything. I ran out of Mr. Schmidt's room and saw everything was the same. The only thing that wasn't the same was the inside of my locker which had the only picture I took with them while I was there. It was hanging on the door of my locker and it wanted to make me cry. That was the only memory of me being there and I wanted to treasure it forever. I took the picture out of my locker and went to get on the bus crying by remembering everything that happened. And I still wished I didn't say goodbye.


End file.
